Childs Play
by Obtained
Summary: Reese sneaks in late one night drunk, party insured. First fic r&r x,x Reese X Malcolm Slash.


A/n Bored one night and decide to type up whats been bugging me x.x

note to all i'm not a writer and i know it shows but i tried ;3 i r bad at sex scenes but meh enjoy =\

took me forever to figure out how to work editor i fail at computers to .

* * *

The light from the window illuminated the whole room, their was a soft tap at the window.

'Who the hell is that at this time of night?'he thought quietly to himself. Slowly opening his eyes and staring at the alarm clock which read 3:30 am. His attention was reverted back to the window with another small tap. Behind the blinding light of the moon was a shadowy figure, the cause of the disturbance no doubt. Malcolm got out of his bed and made his way to the window yawning as he went. Another soft knock "Give it a rest I'm coming.." he whispered as he unlocked the window and lifted it. Reese poked his head inside the room before crawling in. "What the fuck are you doing out so late?" Malcolm asked carefully eying his brother. Reese seem unresponsive he merely sank down to the floor and leaned on the window seal.

"Are you alright?" Malcolm leaned down to eye level with Reese. The smell of booze was strong obviously he was out drinking. Malcolm sighed, hoisted Reese arm around his shoulder and helped him to his bed. "Your an idiot... If mom found out she'd kill you.." He sat Reese down on the bed and sat beside him. Reese mumbled something incoherent and smiled and Malcolm.

"What are you doing up?" he slurred as he stared dreamily at Mal. "What the hell do you mean what am I doing up? You were banging on the window you fool." Malcolm said in an annoyed tone. Reese smiled again. He moved a little closer to Mal and ran his hand across his cheek "W..what the hell are you doing Reese?" He stammered, his brothers hand was eerily cold . Reese smiled and moved a little closer, he was now sitting inches away from Malcolm's face. He moved in closer never breaking eye contact. "Mal.." Reese said in a cool tone "W..? Is their something on my face?" Malcolm fragrantly whipping his face. He was in a panic now 'what the hell is his problem? Showing up drunk and acting stupidly' he thought trying not to look at him. Reese moved in closer gently pressing his lips against Malcolm's. Slightly taken aback he backed into the headboard and eyed his brother curiously. "What the fuck are you doing Reese?" Pleading eyes met frantic ones.

"I.." Is all he manged before looking away. Their was a fire in the pit of Malcolm's stomach in a way he wanted this, it wouldn't be the first time he wondered what his brother tasted like.

He moved in closer pressing his body onto Reese's. "Mal.." he whispered but Malcolm cut him off with a quick kiss. Lips crashed together tangy taste of beer on Reese's lips, he drank in the unfamiliar taste and sensation. Malcolm nibbled on Reese's lower lip begging for entrance, Reese obliged and parted his lips, tongues roaming fighting for dominance. Soft moans escaped their lips,hands began to roam.

After a few moments that seem to last forever the two boys broke apart gasping for air. Malcolm smiled straddling Reese's crotch, Reese leaned up and whispered into his ear "Get undress now" Sounded more like a command than a statement to Malcolm. "What?" he said surprised, he hadn't thought this far were was this going to lead?

Time spent thinking should have been time spent watching Reese. He shifted all his weight and flipped Malcolm over so now he was on top. Panic was once again taking over his very begin "Reese!" he shrieked as he felt the weight of his brother on top of him. Reese stared down at Malcolm with such longing eyes, "I want you.." he whispered down in his ear. Their was no denying it Malcolm was aroused and wanted Reese just as much. He opened his mouth to speak again but Malcolm cut him off with another kiss. The kiss was only broken when Malcolm started to remove Reese's shirt and soon rest of the clothes followed.

Sitting on the bed with nothing but boxers on Malcolm and Reese continued to kiss fighting for dominance roaming every inch of skin they could reach. Lowering himself on Malcolm's body kissing his cheek bone moving down to his neck, finally stopping at his collar bone. Small moan escaped Malcolm's mouth and they could hear Dewey stirring in the bed next to them. He stared up fearful at Reese. He payed no mind to it and continued his decent on his smaller brother. Stop at the nipple kissing and sucking, then moving down to the navel. Another moan Malcolm bit his lip to keep from waking Dewey. Reese nibbled on the hem of Malcolm's boxers, his younger brother glared down at him "Stop toying with me.." it came out breathlessly, Reese merely nodded and removed the article of clothing. Stopped and admired Malcolm's cock standing at full attention staring back at him. Big grin graced his lips as he kissed the head of it. Malcolm shuddered at the foreign sensation . Reese kiss a trail to the base of Malcolm's penis took a moment to fondle his balls.

Anticipation was killing him, he took the full 7" in his mouth gagging as it hit the back of his throat.

Malcolm arched his back and threw his head back "ahhnn" he moaned grabbing the back of his brothers head. Reese took this as a good sign and started bobbing his head, up and down on the shaft he went paying particular attention to the head, Licking the slit sucking on the pre-cum. Moaning and shifting uneasily under Reese, "Faster" he mumbled under his breath. Reese grabbed the shaft holding it firmly with one hand and sucking the head. He started moving his hand to follow the pace of his head. Up and down faster and faster, quick moans escaped his lips climax was close. "Reessse I'm going to.." Before he could finished Reese caught a mouth full of Malcolm's hot seed. He hastily drank it all down and licked his lips.

"You taste nice Mal.." Reese said as he got up and laid beside his brother. "Hmnn" Malcolm said as he cuddled into Reese chest and drifted off to sleep. Reese planted a soft kiss on his forehead and whispered "You owe me.."


End file.
